Song of My Heart
by Fanatical
Summary: Not very good at summaries. a Bellice. Bella is an intern, Alice sings...


Song to my heart

It was everything I thought it could be and more. Working as an intern at one of the most highly regarded record labels. How did I get this internship? That's easy. I am an A+ communications student, my GPA at New York University was beyond 4.0, and I worked hard for everything I've gotten. I eat, sleep, and dream this stuff, and no one was going to keep me from acquiring my goals in life.  
"Isabella!"  
Edward shouted my name as I was getting ready to pack up and leave. And while I loved my job very much, I despised this clown so very much. He was always making passes at me, and while I thought he was relatively good looking, that was the problem. He was incredibly vain. Couldn't pass a mirror at all and was incredibly full of himself. Not to mention a womanizer. I don't have time for people who cared more about themselves than others.  
"Yes Edward?"  
"Isabella, I am going to need you to finish filing the rest of these forms before the night is out."  
I looked at my watch, it was already 5pm. I sighed and grabbed the papers from him, "Yes sir, right away". With that he smiled and walked away. What a way to spend my Friday evening. Yes yes I know I love my job, but I love a break too. I had to call Angela and tell her I would have to cancel our evening at the club. I picked up my phone and dialed her number. "BELLA HEY, I was waiting to hear from you. I am so excited about this evening!" I sighed on the other end of the line "Angela…I have to stay all night and finish these papers. I am so sorry", she huffed, and "That boss of yours is really something. When is the last time you had a reprieve, Bella?" I couldn't remember. I had been at this for so long, but I knew it would eventually pay off. Countless nights of stay late and finishing work up, and then going home to finish my own work, it was a lot. "Angela I know and I am really sorry. I promise we will go out!".  
"Oh Bella its fine. We will. Anyway, I hope you don't work too long. Rest is important. Not sure you remember the last time you did that either."  
And I was quite honestly. But sometimes you have to make sacrifices, but my hope was those sacrifices would pay off in the end. I would eventually get my break.  
"I am sorry again Angela. I'll call you tomorrow. Love ya girl."

"Love you too Bella"

I had such an understanding friend. But I have let her down a lot and that killed me. She knew how bad I needed this, but I couldn't help but feel like I was really in alienating myself. She is the only person that has stuck by me since high school. And now 6 years afterwards, is still putting up with my shenanigans. I sighed heavily to myself and started to fill out the paper work and file it away.

About two hours into that large stack, I heard the front door open up and looked up. In the dim-ness of the light I saw small framed, short haired, pixyish women, and a tall, muscular, brute of a man walking past my desk. She waved her hand, "Hello", she said in almost a sing song kind of voice. The larger man just nodded and kept going. I had seen her here before. She was Alice Brandon. She was one of Edwards's protégés. She often showed up almost every night as I was leaving. Jasper, her producer, worked with her on her album for the past year and a half. Edward thought she was going to be big. I'd never really heard her sign though. She came for meetings during the day and I was gone by the time she got there to record so I wasn't sure what she sounded like. They always keep these hush hush when they think they have 'the next big thing'.  
Only a half an hour more and I was finished. I really needed to use the bathroom though, so I walked down the hallway filled with records of various artists. Gold and platinum strewed the walls. Before walking into the bathroom I heard the most angelic voice. I peeked through the window to see Alice; she was finishing her last verse. "Alright Alice that was great! We need to take one more loop through and then I think we have gold!" She was breathtaking, her golden eyes were almost sparkling, and her skin was flawless. She looked through the window of the door and smiled at me. I blushed instantly and remembered the need to use the bathroom so I quickly walked away.  
What was going on with me? Why did I blush at her smile? And did I really say she was beautiful? I like guys. Yes, guys. I had many of boyfriends. Yes yes. I kept reassuring myself as I finished in the bathroom. Only as I was walking out to wash my hands she was walking in. We bumped into each other as she had her phone out giggling to herself. "OH sorry! I am so sorry!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me up. This sudden tingling went through my body and as soon as I was up I let go. "Hi, umm, Bella?" She knew my name? Oh wait the ID I wore, silly me what's going on with me. I smiled and waved "Yeah hi. Sorry about that", she was shaking her head and laughing to herself, "No I am sorry, I should really pay attention to my surroundings, instead of staring at my phone. I am Alice by the way." She stuck her hand out and I shook it. There it was again. She smiled and released my hand. I don't even know how to describe that feeling I am having. "You sound amazing Alice." She beamed a smile in my direction. "Well thanks. I have seen you around a lot. Do you work here?" She noticed me? Wait why did I care that she noticed me? "Well yes I do. I am interning here, I only have 3 months left to the internship though. But it has been rewarding." I started walking towards the sink and washed my hands. Alice kept talking to me. I never understood how people could talk and use the bathroom at the same time. For me it was awkward. I just can't pee and hold a conversation at the same time. She walked out of the bathroom to the sink. "So I guess I'll see you around some more?" I handed her a paper towel. "Well maybe. I am hoping this job will help me get into a personal assistant job at some point so you might." She took the paper towel and started drying her hands. "Well hopefully this career of mine", as she air quoted, "will take off." I opened the door and we both exited "Well I hope it does. You sound great." I reached my hand out and shook her, "it was nice to meet you Bella."  
"Nice to meet you too Alice, and good luck with everything." She walked away and so did I. I felt this funny feeling in my stomach as she shook my hand….Butterflies? I liked guys. Yes….  
I quickly grabbed my belongings and ran out the door. I felt the urge to know everything about this girl… Maybe staying later at night wouldn't be such a bad thing. 


End file.
